theallfathersconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fleudzahn
The '''Fleudzahn '''are a race of alien beings hailing from just beyond the Sol Galaxy. They are united in the Dasbal Grax Fleudzahn (Fleudzahn Confederacy) and boast advanced levels of a slave trade economy under a ruling oligarchy, known as the Dasbaluon. Their slave-driven fleets are known for their planned and efficient sieges, where their unique weaponry can starve a planet of inhabitants at alarming rates. HistoryCategory:Alien Species The Fleudzahn have existed for a relatively short period of time compared to the resident races of the Sol Galaxy, having emerged as a species within the last 8,000 years. In a lone system, they adapted at frighteningly fast rates, and a mere 1,000 years after they had evolved, they had dominated the entire system. After another millennium, they had honed their otherworldly empire into a small collection of systems, and moved onto nearby galaxies to perpetuate their species and slave trade. It would be another 4,000 years before the Sol Galaxy saw the first Fleudzahn fleet. They appeared in the outermost reaches of the Seventh Sector, raiding the demonic, alien, and human worlds alike. Using their vast armies of slaves, the fringe system of Veistex fell in short time, and became the local colony for the Fleudzahn. Since the fall of Veistex, Fleudzahn fleets have focused primarily on a pirating and raiding strategy to support themselves and their agenda in the Sol Galaxy. This has worked to a large extent, and have been recorded as the greatest threat to the shipping and delivery industries in the entire Seventh Sector, as well as the second greatest in terms of civilian strife in the surrounding sectors. Appearance and Anatomy The Fleudzahn are a tripedal humanoid race characterized by their hyena-like hunch and fur combined with slender appendages and broad, cupped fingers. They stand on average at about the height of a human male, and also feature two arms on a torso much like that of humans. A Fleudzahn's fur color is usually indicative of where it matured: the young coat is adaptive to the general environment as an evolutionary trait. This can make it easy for onlookers to determine the approximate origin of the individual. Fleudzahn do not have different sexes and reproduce asexually through a complex form of full-body mitosis and reassembly. This process also includes a form of cellular DNA recombination involving memory and location analysis, which effectively adapts the new being to its surroundings while also keeping basic anatomical templates intact. The development process from newborn to adult takes around 3 standard years and is characterized by near-constant coat color changes until the end of the process. Once the individual reaches maturity, the coat settles on its current color. Certain cell organelles are also developed upon maturity which allow the Fleudzahn to enter the reproduction phase at any given time. Government The Dasbaluon currently rules the entire Fleudzahn Confederacy using government regulated ultra-capitalism. The members of the Dasbaluon are always the heads of the eleven most profitable corporations in the entire Confederacy, and use this power to direct the armies and navies of their nation. While corporations run the economy and government, it is the slave trade that fuels the workforce and gives the Confederacy a place on the intergalactic stage. Underneath this council sits the Dasnuf Baecs and Dasnuf Baovs, which function as the general and admiral for each of the eleven oligarchs. These military members are appointed by their respective corporations and approved by each of the other ten Dasbaluon oligarchs based on their dedication to the nation and to the trade. Goverment orders and legislation contains virtually no regulation of business, instead relying fully on the corporations' power to defend, uphold, and unite the empire. While competition occasionally promotes divisive motives and actions, the Fleudzahn belief in economic domination paired with the cultural community measures exacted heavily by the industries serve as a basis for unity and strength. Culture Much of what the Fleudzahn do is influenced and based around their possession and treatment of slaves. As their slavery practices are entrepreneurial, businesses are extremely common in and around Fleudzahn sectors. Businesses are seen less as a advertising competitive franchise and more as a family with the best in mind for the populace. Festivals are always held by corporations at varying times all over the Confederacy and are expected as a tradition. Alongside these celebrations, multiple "well-being" events are prescribed by the health corporations, unveiling new products and techniques to bolster their collective health. These collaborative events serve to unite the Fleudzahn in a transcendental "corporation of the people" that constitutes all of the other companies in the Confederacy. On an individual level, the Fleudzahn have established a caste system, in which a person can rise or fall based upon experience and dedication to various causes. Generally, the more accepting and devoted an individual is towards the wants and needs of the businesses (especially those focused around the slave trade), the higher the caste level of that individual. Movement from lower to higher castes is expected and encouraged, and serves more as a indicator of loyalty, experience, and intellect than a method of exclusion and control (with the exception of the lowest caste). The following are the different caste levels, which are listed in descending order of prestige: -Dasbaluon Grak (includes councilors, advisors, elite guards, and military leaders) -Vax Hgarnok (includes slave traders, economists, instructors, common guards, scientists, and engineers) -Beazux Ipennik (includes non-slave trading business owners, artists, writers, common workers, farmers, smiths, Fleudzahn newborns, philosophers, and explorers) -Caqax Xakacqaax- (Kak-ax- Zaka-kax) (includes slaves, other prisoners, disgraced individuals, and non-capitalists) Members of lower castes are expected to listen to another of a higher caste, but never to serve them as is only fitting for slaves. However, any important member of a corporation is considered to be exempt from these requirements under certain contracts and duties integral to the business spirit except when commanded by a Dasbaluon councilor. Category:The FleudzahnCategory:Alien Species